Without War: A Divergent Story
by Tris Prior16
Summary: What do I think would happen without the war? Well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Can you believe this is my fifth story? I can't calm my brain! Sorry for the delay between stories, 4****th**** of July hangover. Just kidding! I haven't had a chance to get on the computer! Thanks dad… Oh well, I hope you like this story! J**

**Chapter 1: **

**Tris' POV:**

_This couch is so uncomfortable…_

I switch from my left to the right side, kicking my legs against the leather of the sofa.

"…she's going to wake up soon," a voice says. _Tobias._

"How do you know that?" another voice. I think that's Will.

"She moves a lot when she's either about to wake up or having a bad dream," Tobias replies. "Considering she's been asleep for about 11 hours and she usually wakes up around this time, she's most likely about to wake up."

I switch to my left again. _I need to go to my bed…_

"You were from Erudite, weren't you?" Will says.

"I'm not telling you which faction I came from, Will, but I will tell you that you can rule out Erudite."

"Damn, Four."

I smile. _I know which faction he's from, _I think. I open my eyes to see Will and Tobias sitting in the chairs in front of me.

Automatically, Tobias' eyes flick to mine, as if he could sense me staring. He walks over to me.

"Hey, Tris," he says sweetly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmmhm… nice." I reply lazily and tuck my face in the nook of his shoulder.

He laughs. "You want breakfast?" he asks.

"Yes, please," I say. _I sound like a 5 year old._

"Are you going to come?"

"I'll come, just let me get dressed," I say. "Hi, Will."

He smiles, teeth and all. "Hi, Tris."

They leave me to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Tris' POV****:**

Breakfast seemed to go by fast – before I knew it, we were on our way to get our room assignments.

As Will, Christina, Tobias, and I are on our way to get our keys, Christina keeps rambling about how we should go shopping later.

"We need to decorate our rooms," she says. "We need to."

After what feels like forever of this, I tune out, and I think Tobias has done the same. Will, however, is intent on listening to whatever Christina says.

Finally, we reach a desk in the… main office or whatever it is. There is a woman behind the desk, tapping away at the computer screen; she doesn't to notice we are here.

"Excuse me," I say politely.

Before I could say more, she holds up a finger, signaling me to wait. _What's so important anyway?_

"Excuse me, ma'am," I say much louder, with a hint of irritation. I bang my hand on the desk as I say it, which seems to get her attention, and some others. I smile. "My friends and I would like to get our keys, please."

^-^Page Break^o^

Once I get to my apartment, I notice it is just across the hall from Tobias'. _Thank goodness. _Christina and Will are right down the hall. _And I don't even have to see Peter again… _

"You see that, Tobias?" I say once we're inside.

"Mhmm…" he replies, holding my waist and leaning me against the wall. Apparently he's been keeping up with my thoughts. "We should move in together some day."

"Nice… that would be nice."

He kisses me, and it's not hungry or possessive, it's gentle and sweet, and right now, it's all I could ask for – to be alone with Tobias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias told me to take a few days off before I go to work, because he thinks the number one initiate needs to rest. _Right…_

Tobias is working at the control room until lunch, and since it's only 10:00, I don't have anything to do. I decide to go out into the Pit, since there's nothing else to do.

:) Page Break (:

As I'm walking through the Pit, I see Tobias, and try not to let him see me – he would be angry if he knew I went out._ But why is he out here anyway?_

Just before I walk into the nail salon, I hear someone call my name; the voice is familiar, the voice is deep, the voice is Tobias'.

"Tris!" he says.

I slowly turn around, and he runs to me.

"Going shopping?" he looks up. "And doing your nails?" he smirks.

"Maybe…" of course he doesn't buy it.

"Tris…"

"Fine, I saw you and I was about to sneak into salon so that you wouldn't see that I left the apartment," I reply dryly.

"Don't do it again, young lady," He teases.

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"What did you want, you were yelling to me?"

"I wanted to see what you think you're doing out of bed," he continues.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"He, yeah…"

"What do you want?" I almost yell. I am getting really annoyed now.

"I want you," he says softly.

"Oh, please," I say and push him away, but not before he gets in a kiss.

"Tris…" he whines.

"Let's go."

"Yay!" he screams. He picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder. "This is my girlfriend!" he yells as we – well he – runs though the Pit to our apartment.

When we get to the apartment he immediately throws me on the bed, jumps on top of me, and starts kissing me. This time, the complete opposite of this morning after breakfast. But I don't care…

Page Break

After that unbelievably exciting make out session with Tobias, we are laying down in bed, waiting for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Theme song - Curse by Imagine Dragons.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias and I walk into the dining hall, and sit at our usual table. I grab a hamburger from the middle of the table, and listen to Uriah rambling about the fact that cake should be served for breakfast as well as lunch and dinner.

"Hey," Tobias turns to me. "do you know what job you're going to pick?"

"Yes," I reply.

"Let's hear it."

"Well, I was thinking of working in the Tattoo Parlor and maybe train the initiates with you next year."

"Okay, that's cool."

* * *

We finish lunch, and I have no idea what to do, so I just stand by the railing of the chasm.

"Tris!" I hear after a while. I turn around and see Christina, Will, and Uriah.

"Yes?"

"We've been looking for you! I'm having a party later, so if you want to, you're invited," Uriah says with a smile.

"Four's coming," Christina says, wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and pretend to ignore her. "Okay, that sounds fun." I smile back.

A few minutes later, I'm in front of Tobias' apartment, about to knock, when I hear a female voice inside.

"C'mon, Four! You don't need her. I'm way better," the voice says.

"Like heck you are," Tobias says. _Wow, he does love me…_

I open the door slowly, and see a thin blonde, standing in front of Tobias. Her back is to me, so she doesn't see me, only Tobias does.

"Why do you want her anyway? What good does she do?"

"Well, I didn't throw myself at him and say junk about his girlfriend right in front of the both of them, maybe you should try it," I say. She turns around, and looks frightened. "Do you really think I wouldn't have a key to _our _apartment?"

She tries to look intimidating, but she fails.

"Well, shorty, you should learn not to intrude on other people's business," she says, her voice faltering as she reaches the end of her sentence.

"Oh, so when a girl is interfering with my love life that's not my business? I think it is. Am I right, Four?" he smiles. "So, with that said, get out of our apartment or I'll make you leave."

She scoffs.

"I'd like to see you try, Shorty."

"Wrong answer," I say, and pull her by the hair, and throw her out of the apartment. Afterwards, I flop on the bed.

"So, there's a party later, you want to go?" I say.

"Are you going?" he asks. Jeez… he cares a lot.

"Only if you are," I reply, because two can play at this game, i kiss his cheek and walk out the room smiling.

"Ok," he yells, sensing my challenge. "We'll go."

I laugh, then stop abrubtly, thinking about the way he rejected that girl, instead of being with her. I didn't know I meant so much to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Tris' POV:**

I walk up to the apartment door, and knock, hard. I basically just stand there, banging on the door until somebody opens it. I was definitely not in the mode for more of Christina's dress up games, especially after what just happened in my apartment – I was a little reluctant to leave him alone.

I hear a scuffling behind the door, and Christina yells "Coming!"… I still continue banging, though.

She opens the door with a scowl on her face, and then brightens when she realizes it was me, pounding on her door.

"Hey, Trissy!" she screams. I scowl.

"Don't call me that. Let's just get this over with," I say, walking into her apartment.

"What's wrong, Trissy? You're especially grumpy today." She smiles, and closes the door.

I sigh, and tell her about my encounter with the blonde, simultaneously keeping the scowl plastered on my face.

"Wow, you would've thought this wouldn't be the only time," she says, pausing from her combing my hair to poke my ribs.

"This isn't funny, Christina!" _I've had enough._

"I know, sorry, Tris. I'm just trying to… I don't know. Sorry."

Being that I'm not one to hold a grudge, I accept her apology.

For the rest of the time until the party, we talk about meaningless things, whilst getting ready, of course.

* * *

A few minutes before Christina and I are ready, there is a knock at the door. I go to answer it, because Christina is still putting on makeup.

"Hey, Uriah," I say, as I open the door and see he's standing there.

"Hey, Tris. You look good," he says, eyeing my outfit. I don't blush, because I remember Tobias saying that same thing to me a few weeks ago.

"Thanks," I say warily. "You do too."

"Thanks. You guys ready to party?!" he screams. This makes me forget what he said a few seconds ago, and I join in on the fervor.

"Totally! We'll be there in a minute; Christina's just putting on some makeup."

"Great. See you there, he says, walking in the direction of his apartment.

"Christina! Hurry up! The party is starting!" I yell.

"Ok!" she comes up from behind me, and locks her arm around mine. "Ready?"

"Let's go!"


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 6:**

**Tris' POV:**

Christina and I were pretty sure they would play Truth or Dare, so we decided not to wear dresses.

We enter Zeke's house, and are engulfed in loud music and people talking. I'm surprised, because the only ones here are our friends – I expected Zeke to invite… I don't know the whole of Dauntless maybe?

"Hey Tris, hey Christina. You made it!" Zeke says.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" I almost yell.

"Totally! This would be our first party since initiation ended," Christina says.

"Obviously. So, you ready for Truth or Dare?" Zeke says smirking. _I knew it!_

"Of course!"

"Alright, everyone! Let's start some Truth or Dare!" Zeke yells, addressing everyone. The music stops. "Alright get in a circle in the middle of the room!" I end up in the middle of Christina and Tobias. And, being that this is my apartment, I go first." At that, he looks to choose his victim. He turns to his brother. "Sup lil' bro? Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Uriah replies. I can't help it…

"Pansycake!" I scream. Uriah glares at me as the room erupts with laughter.

"Well, what's your _wildest_ fantasy?" Zeke asks, grinning widely, rubbing his palms against each other.

Uriah thinks for a second, and looks between Zeke and Marlene. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, and takes off his shirt.

"Way to waste a good dare…" Zeke says, throwing glances Uriah's way.

"Anyways," Uriah says, attempting to get the attention away from him. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth." _What's up with everyone? Why all the truths?_

"Okay," Uriah says. He thinks for a moment. "What's the craziest pickup line you've every used?"

I laugh a little, and so do Christina and Will, apparently keeping up with my thoughts – the day Four got drunk and told me I look good. It seems that Four notices and remembers, because he glares at each of us. He ends up shirtless by the end of it. I can't help staring.

"Enjoying the view," he whispers, noticing me staring. I just laugh and scoot closer to him, so that we're touching. "Zeke," he says. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he screams. I cover my ears.

"Kiss Will," Four says.

"What! I'm not gay!"

"So? Just kiss him… unless you want to back out, because I'm fine with that too." Will turns to Tobias and has a panicked look.

Before I know what happens, Zeke runs up to Will, and pecks him on the lips.

"Zeke! He didn't say where! You didn't have to kiss me on the lips!"

Zeke looks like he's about to blow up, and he ends up having some sort of bro down that is basically Zeke and Tobias having a stare down. Tobias ends up breaking it by giving Zeke a friendly smile, and Zeke giving one back.

"Your turn," Tobias says.

"Oh, right. Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Has anyone ever seen you completely naked? If so, who?"

"Nope."

"Christina. Candor senses please," Zeke requests.

"She's not lying."

"Sneaky, sneaky, Lynn…" Zeke says. Lynn walks over and punches Zeke.

"Ow!" he shrieks.

"Whatever. It's my turn now," she says, walking back to her spot in the circle.

"Tris, truth or dare," Lynn asks.

"Finally!" I scream. "Dare, of course!"

"Ok. I dare you to text the 5 first people in your contacts list something weird, embarrassing, and random each."

"Challenge accepted," I reply. I get out my phone and text each of the five first people in my contacts list.

**Four/Tobias' POV:**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Of course…_ I think.

_Feel you close like you wanted me to! Believe in you!;P – Tris_

Okay…

**Uriah's POV:**

My phone dings, and I see there is a message from Tris.

_The wet spot is gone! It's not green anymore! ;P – Tris _

Wow…

**Christina's POV:**

Of course I was at the top of Tris' contacts, so I already had my phone out.

_When I was 13, I caught Caleb making out with our neighbor, Susan! He begged me not to tell anyone! Don't you feel special… ;P – Tris._

I burst out laughing when I get to the end.

**Caleb's POV:**

I hear a ding come from the other room, so I put my bookmark in my book, and get up to answer it.

_Caleb, I need you here NOW! :'( - Tris_

What!

_Tris calm down! I'll be right there, where are you? – Caleb_

_I'm at a friend's apartment, his name is Zeke. He is in 324B. – Tris._

_Alright… - Caleb._

I can't believe this! They did this to my sister!

**Lynn's POV:**

Wow, I wasn't expecting it, but I get a text from Tris.

_You should expect a surprise in the next half hour… XD – Tris_

What is she talking about?

**Tris' POV:**

By the time I finished, Christina and Four are laughing, Uriah and Lynn are confused as is everyone else – Zeke, Marlene, and Will – and I just have a stupid grin on my face, because Caleb can show up at any minute.

**A/N: Alrighty, the text that Four got were lines from a song - America by Imagine Dragons. I was listening, and it just came up, so I was like *Ding! lightbulb moment! And the text Uriah got was something I said once. Well, here's the story: in June I had a school concert, and before then, my friend gave me green apple flavored honey that was in plastic. It looked like a pixi stick, it was good. So, upon opening it, I spilled some on my pants, which were white. (That's just my luck these days.) I went to the bathroom, and took a paper towel and washed it out, but it left a wet spot. Luckily, before the show started, it dryed and looked like new! So, I acted Dauntless and ran around the music room chanting "The wet spot is gone! It's not green anymore!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Tris' POV:**

**Cont'd from chapter 6!**

"Alright! My turn!" I yell. Hmm… "Uriah?"

"Dare!"

"Alrighty then, say 'in bed' after every sentence for three rounds!" I have a feeling Uriah is not liking this game, but he takes the dare anyway.

"My turn…" I look at him expectantly. "In bed," he murmurs. Some laughs. "Will, truth or dare, in bed?" Uriah is as red as a tomato!

"Truth," Will replies.

"Pansycake!" I yell.

"If you woke up invisible, what would you do… in bed? Forget the in bed part in bed… I mean… dang it Tris!" I look at him. "In bed." We all burst out laughing, except Uriah.

"Well," Will says when the laughter dies down. "If I were in visible, I would take as much Dauntless cake as I can!"

"You're no fun… in bed…" Uriah says. More laughs. _Best dare ever!_

"Well, Christina?" Will says, dismissing Uriah's comment.

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" Will says sweetly.

Christina's cheeks redden and she slips off her shirt.

"Umm… Marlene?"

"Dare!"

"Ok," she thinks. "Got it! Okay, I dare you to perform a meaningful marriage proposal, and then stage a dramatic breakup with anyone you see in the Pit!"

"Alright!"

"I'll watch!" Uriah and I say at the same time.

We walk to the Pit, and Marlene sees someone, and walks up to him. _Oh no!_ It's Caleb.

Marlene gets down on one knee, and takes Caleb's hand in hers.

"I know this is sudden, but I am very sure of my feelings." She reaches in her pocket and takes out a rubber band. What!

I start cracking up, along with Uriah. He takes out his phone and records it. _Good one, Uriah_. I nod to him, smiling.

"So, guy I've seen before and vaguely recognize as Tris' brother, will you marry me?" Caleb looks stumped, and luckily he doesn't see Uriah and I – that would ruin the whole dare.

"Umm… no?" Caleb says, unsure.

Marlene gets up, looking crushed. _She's good at this…_

"I thought we had something… I thought you were feeling it too. We could've had a good life together…" she's on the verge of crying, and then, she snaps. She's fuming, and I'm just waiting for the steam to come out of her ears.

"You know what! I'm done with this crap! I'm done with you! I gave you everything – even if it's just a rubber band – and you didn't get me one thing in the 3 minutes we've been together! How dare you play with my emotions! We're done!" she walks away, grinning. When she gets to us, she bows, and Uriah stops recording.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Tris' POV:**

When we get back to Zeke's apartment, we can't stop laughing, not even Marlene.

"What happened! Marlene isn't supposed to be laughing! It was supposed to be embarrassing!" Christina yells.

"Let's just say, Marlene is an amazing actress," I say.

"I videotaped it…" Uriah says.

Uriah connects his phone to the television, somehow, and he finds the video.

"Everyone ready to die of laughter?" Uriah says.

"Wait!" Tobias yells. He runs to me and gives me a long kiss. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too, Four."

"Ok, now I can die…" he says. We all laugh.

Uriah plays the video, and by the time they realize it's Caleb, they gasp, then burst out laughing, and it stays that way throughout the whole video until the door busts open. _Right on time…_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: By the way, as you can tell, I had so much fun with truth or dare.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Tris'POV:**

"Hiiiii, Caleb!" I yell, as if I'm a 5 year old.

"Tris, the weirdest thing just happened to me. I was approached by a girl, and she proposed, and said a lot of stuff. It was so weird. Anyways, what happened, why did you text me? What's wrong?" Caleb says.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Why did you… that's her! That's the girl!"

"Caleb, this is Marlene."

"Hi," Marlene says.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Just a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Would you care to join?"

"Pfft… fine. That was low, Tris. Playing with me like that," he says. " it was not funny."

"Whatever, sit down."

"Alright, who's turn is it?" Caleb says.

"Mine!" Marlene screams. Caleb winces. "Ok Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" _Wow…_

"Are you sure?" Marlene questions. She moves in closer and wiggles her fingers to look spooky.

"I guess."

"Well, then. I dare you to exchange clothes with Uriah, here."

"And if I don't want to?" Caleb asks.

"Gotta take off your shirt," Zeke says. "Just do it!"

"Fine."

Uriah and Caleb go somewhere, and we all just talk for the time being.

"Hey, Tris…" Tobias whispers.

"Hey, Handsome. I guess we didn't die."

"Yeah, I'm glad." He laughs.

"Why?" I say seductively.

"I wouldn't be able to do this…" he says in the same way. Before I know it, his lips are on mine, and they stay that way, until Caleb comes back.

"What are you doing with my sister?" he yells.

"Nothing anymore," Tobias says.

"Well, smarty, what were you doing with my sister?"

"When?"

"Before I came in here!" he screams.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" I shoot him a look – he's trying to get on my brother's bad side.

"Four, enough. Caleb, settle down. I _just_ kissed him."

"_Just_ kissed him? This… Four guy is going to want things from you, Tris. And then he'll throw you away like I bet he did to so many other girls. Just look at him!"

"That's it Caleb! I will not let you just stand there and say those things about him. Don't you think I would know when I'm being used? You act like I don't have my own mind! Lay off it, ok! I love him, and he loves me! So you have to deal with it!" I yell. It seems to take him down a few notches, to the point where he is not yelling.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Ok, it's Caleb's turn," Marlene says.

"Alright. Um, what's your name?" Caleb asks pointing to Uriah.

"Uriah."

"Okay, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Trdare!"

"Okay… whenever someone says "Uh" "Um" "What" "okay" or "Alright," scream."

"Okay." Then he screams, _loud_.

"Now, Four?"

"Truth."

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done in front of a crowd?"

Christina, Will, and I laugh again, because coming from Abnegation, that's probably one of the only things he's done in front of a crowd.

"I said…" nobody catches the rest.

"What did you say? I can't hear ya," Uriah teases.

"Okay." Uriah screams again. He's going to lose his voice or something if he keeps screaming like that. "Anyways, during initiation, I got drunk and practically screamed out that I have feelings for her," Tobias says slowly. No one really laughs, and I just say:

"You had to be there." They laugh at that. "Surprised you did that," I whisper to Tobias.

"I didn't want to be the only one without pants," he replies.

"Your turn," I say.

He sighs. "Fine. Tris, truth or dare," he says grinning.

"Truth," I say warily.

"Describe your first kiss, in detail. Be honest." He winks at me.

"Tris…" Caleb says. I don't think he wants to hear this.

"Alright-" I start, but am cut off by Uriah's screams. "As I was saying! Four took me down to the Chasm, and we sat on a rock that seemed relatively safe, and we talked, and then, we kissed."

"In detail!" Tobias shouts.

"Okay, okay!" Uriah screams again. "Dang it, Uriah! Fine. He told me something, that I don't quite remember, and I asked him why he was so observant of me. He said it was because he likes me. I told him that I don't know why, that I don't see myself as anything he could like. He told me all of the reasons why he likes me, and then we kissed." I look at him, because I left out the part about him telling me who he is.

"You're lying!" Christina says.

"What?" Uriah screams again. "Christina, all of that is true."

"Then you left something out…" she narrows her eyes.

"Only because it's not my business to tell. My lips are sealed."

"Fine…"

"Alright my turn!" I say, and look around the room. "Christina, I dare you to give Zeke a makeover."

"Yay!" she says, and pulls Zeke away.

"What!" He and Uriah scream. The rest of us laugh. "No! I don't want this!"

"Oh well," I say.

Once they get to the door, he holds on to the wall, and Christina has to pull him away. He falls to the floor, and scrapes his fingernails against the floor, but it's no use – he's already out the door. I go and shut it. We burst out laughing, but the door busts open and Zeke tries to get back in, but when it comes to Christina and make overs, there is no fighting.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wassup? Ya'll ready for Chapter 10? Better be, because you'll be reading it in a couple secnds or so... so... yeah. Enjoy the show! Oh wait! Shoutout to EpicYogurt07, LLM99, all-dem-fandoms, and DivergentTributeTW! Love all ya'll stories! This isn't really how I talk by the way... anyways, Enjoy the show!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Tris' POV:**

When Zeke and Christina come back, everyone stops, and stares. No one can do anything but that. Zeke is dressed in a tight black v-neck t, an also tight black leather jacket, extremely skinny, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Don't even get me started with the makeup - he has black everything! His hair is all greasy and laid out in an emo style. The worst part of it all, is the fact that Christina managed to put white contacts on his eyes! Zeke looks scary!

Eventually, we all gain the ability to act like humans again, and we all burst out laughing. Not all of us at the same time, but gradually, we all end up ROTFLOHO (rolling on the floor, laughing our heads off).

Zeke takes his seat, and behind all the makeup, I can tell he's angry. He looks me straight in the eye. _Oh no…_

"My dear, Tris, truth or dare?" he says, grinning evilly.

"I will regret anything you do, or make me do. Dare." Everyone gasps.

"Greaaaat… I dare you to write…" he starts slowly, emphasizing each word. "a love letter… to Eric." He smiles widely.

"No! No, no, no! Never! I thought we were friends Zeke! Oh gross!" I say, and run out of the apartment, dramatically flailing my arms around. I come back a few minutes later.

"What" Uriah screams. "the heck was that?" Tobias says.

"I am NOT writing a love letter…" I gag. "to…" I can't finish.

"Aw," Tobias says laughing with everyone else. "C'mere." He motions me to sit on his lap.

"Not before you take off a piece of clothing…" Zeke demands.

I scoff and slip my shirt. I sit on Tobias' lap, and his hands automatically wrap around me.

I sigh. "Shauna?" I ask.

"Dare!" she screams, appreciating my acknowledgments.

"I dare you to spontaneously break into dance to music at any 5 points in the game."

"How did you think of that?" Will and Tobias say simultaneously.

"I have an active imagination…" I say dismissively. "You up for it, Shauna?"

"Totally." She hooks her phone to the speakers, and sets it on her playlist for later. She hands me her phone.

"When I play the music, you have to dance, okay?" I say. Uriah screams in return. "Can it, Uriah!"

"Can't – it's a dare…" he says shrugging.

"Mhmm…" Shauna replies. "Anyways, Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump on a table, and dance to whatever music I play." She is devious.

"I'm not losing my pants…" he says, shrugging. "Play the music and I'll get on the table," he says before throwing everything that was on the table, off, and onto the floor. I laugh.

"Alright."

"Ready, Tris?" Zeke teases. I get up and slap him.

"Alright Four, I'm going to play the music now," Shauna says, and pretends to play the music.

"Shauna!" We all whine.

"Fine," she says, and plays Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars.

At the very beginning, when he's like "Ahhhh yes!" Tobias jumps onto the table. He starts to dance, and during the first verse, he does things like Kick ball change, box step, and running in place. I'm surprised the table isn't broken.

He starts to do some other moves that I can't name. I stand there in shock. _Why didn't he tell me he can dance?_

We watch him dance all the way through the entire song. I can't imagine how he feels right now.

The song ends, and he flips off the table. Luckily, Zeke has a big apartment.

"That was awesome! How the heck did you learn to dance?! Why have you never told me you can dance?! How did yo-" Zeke says, and is cut off by his brother.

"Shut up!" Uriah says.

* * *

Tobias just stands there breathless, listening to the two boys bicker. After a moment he walks up to me. I'm still staring in shock.

'What'd you think?" he asks. I can't answer – I don't know what to say. "Tris? Tris!" he screams.

"How did you do that?!" I yell.

"I just did it," he says dryly.

"Don't act like this isn't a big deal! You are amazing!" I scream – I can't help it.

"Thanks," he says. I think he's blushing a little.

"Did anyone else know you can dance?" I ask. He had to learn from somewhere.

"Shauna did – she taught me a while ago."

"Shauna!' scream, and turn to her.

"Yes, Tris?"

"I don't know! This is ridiculous!' I can't hold my excitement.

"Calm down, Tris," Will and Caleb say.

"My boyfriend just did a flip off a table, shirtless; call me crazy, but that is amazing!" I yell. Tobias laughs. "And he's still shirtless," I say, turning to him.

"Anyway, back to truth or dare."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Tris' POV:**

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Tobias says.

"Dare," Uriah says.

"Pansycake!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Make me lose my hearing, will you?" Uriah says.

"Payback for you screaming!"

"Okay!" he says, and realizes what he did. He screams louder than I yelled, and I'm pretty sure everyone is fed up with us right about now. I'm sure Uriah was thinking the same thing, because we both end up on the floor laughing.

"Uriah, I dare you to do your best monkey imitation," Tobias says once we calm down.

"Awesome! I love monkeys!" Uriah exclaims.

Before anyone can say anything, Uriah starts climbing on things, and jumping from things, and when he gets on top of the refrigerator, he stops and starts beating on his chests and screeching.

No one is calm at this point, and there is so much noise coming from the apartment.

Uriah settles down, and just sits on the refrigerator.

"Come down from the refrigerator, bro," Zeke says.

"I'm stuck…" Uriah says.

"Just jump," I say.

"You're Dauntless. And don't tell me you're worried of making noise or any crap like that, because I may not be Erudite, but I'm not Amity either," Zeke says.

"Alright," Uriah says, and jumps off the refrigerator. "Ow." I wince – he landed wrong, I can tell.

"J-just brush it off Uriah," Zeke says. I remember my dare for Shauna, and slowly move to the back of the group. I go get Shauna's phone, and play the first song on the playlist – Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco.

Shauna starts to dance, really well, too, and we all cheer – even Uriah who made a full recovery from the fall…

Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage Breaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

Eventually, we all decide to leave – Shauna fulfilled her dare wholeheartedly, which was funny – and Tobias and I walk back to our apartment.

"Did you have fun?" he asks me as I slide into bed.

"Definitely," I reply, and drift off to sleep.


	12. Please read

**Alright people! This is not an update. i may update one of my stories today, I don't know. But, I will tell you that tomorrow, Friday, August 23, I will be hosting a challenge - you people, will vote on how many chapters of each of my multi-chapter stories you would like me to update, in one day. I will try my best to fulfill your desires. The majority vote will win. You may request as many chapters as you will like me to update tomorrow. And, by tomorrow, I will close the polls, and I will decide how many chapters I will post, on every single one of my stories! I will open a poll on my page. That is all for now, happy voting!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter Challenge, Chapter 3! Yippee! Hip, hip, hooray! **

**Chapter 12:**

**Tris' POV:**

"Well, fix it!" I hear someone rage-whisper.

"I tried, I just need your help," someone else says a little louder.

"Shh! Do you want to wake her? Just go, I'll be there soon."

I don't hear anything after that, so I assume the other person left. My assumptions are proven correct when I hear the door close, and heavy footsteps being dragged across the floor in another room.

I feel around the bed, and I already know what I'll find – emptiness. I reluctantly get up, and brush my teeth. After, I go to the kitchen, only to find Tobias slaving over the stove, turning a pan of eggs. He notices me, and an expression crosses his face – I don't know what – but it's gone as soon as it came. I noticed it, though.

"Good morning," I say casually, placing my hand on the small of his back. I look up at him, and smile. He returns it, but it seems forced.

"What's wrong?" he asks, turning off the stove, and dividing the eggs into two plates. He grabs toast, and places them on the plates as well.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You seem… I don't know, off?"

"Well, that's only because I'm wondering why you seem off."

"What?"

"Nevermind." I start on my breakfast, and he does to. We eat in silence for a while, and he playfully narrows his eyes at me constantly. I laugh and he cracks a smile.

"Can you meet me at the chasm before dinner?" he asks after a while.

"That depends," I joke.

"On what?"

"Why do you want me to meet you at the chasm?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"That's a surprise."

"I never liked them…" I say, stabbing a piece of egg harshly, and eyeing him as I put it in my mouth.

"Well… you'll like this one," he seems tense, but challenging and it makes me smile.

"I have work 'til 5:45. Will I have to wear something specific, because I doubt I'll have time to get ready."

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p'. "Just wear whatever."

"Alright."

We finish our breakfast in silence, a comfortable silence. I get ready for work at the tattoo parlor, and kiss him goodbye when I'm ready.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13:**

**Tris' POV:**

I have never wanted to end work faster. I need to know what Tobias' surprise is. He's always trying to do something for me.

When Tori gives me the okay to leave, I almost run out the door, but I think better of it. I walk to the chasm, I know I'm early, but I might as well be, since I have nothing else to do. It's not even two minutes before I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my middle.

"Hey," he says into my hair. I lean into him.

"Hi," I breathe. I wish I could freeze this moment, and live in it forever.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes."

He let's go of me, but not completely, because he still has a hand around my waist as we walk. And I like it.

We walk to the tracks, which is weird, but I don't question it. It's not long before we hear the rumbling of the train, it's screeching as it speeds along. Tobias let's go of me only to let me jog to the train car, and swiftly inside. He does the same.

He slides down to the floor, with his legs spread so I can sit in between them.

This is how it is the rest of the ride, His arms around me, mine on top of his, sitting in a comfortable silence.

"We have to get off now," he whispers in my ear. His warm breath tickles, and I let out a small laugh. I get up, and he follows.

When we're both out, he puts a blindfold around my eyes.

"Tobias-"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise!" I huff in response.

He laughs, and guides me wherever his surprise is. I start to ponder over the fact that it's out here, instead of in the compound.

"Alright, Tris."

He takes of the blindfold, and I gasp.


	15. Important Info

Dear reader,

Sorry that I'm kind of pulling away from writing, I was busy with school and other stuff. Also, I am not going to update as fast because I wanted to at least get to the climax of my crossover, Ever In Your Favor. But, you guys aren't reviewing, which is fine, I just like to see emails saying **New Review: I'm Four, And This is Six**, you know? Anyway, if you haven't read my fanfiction, I highly recommend it, because I am putting a lot - the utmost - effort into it, even more than regular fanfics. But since you don't deserve that, I will do better on my other fanfictions, just give me a few days. But, to help me and you, I will update once I get ten reviews on my longest story I guess... so, ten more reviews for I'm Four, And This Is Six, and I will update a few of my fanfictions. I LOVE you guys! See if you can guess my name...

- A


End file.
